Don't Call Me Senpai (formerly Revenge)
by ohship
Summary: Haruhi confronts Kyōya. Rated M for lemon. This is my first-ever story. Feedback appreciated! 20 February 2013: Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and feedback. Your responses mean a lot to me and I'm enjoying letting this story unfold. 29 April 2013: Finally complete! Your patience is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was livid. Kyōya had always belittled her and other Host Club members, exploiting them in a myriad of new ways. Recently, though, he had been singling her out as a target of the covert meddling he had become so obsessed with since joining the group.

Though among the first to notice she was female, he never seemed to acknowledge her as a girl. She had grown to appreciate the way the others could sometimes be found staring, caught off guard in daydreaming about her wearing dresses or chasing her around flirtatiously. She gave up any hope of getting dates when she agreed to join the club as she knew she'd have to disguise her gender in order to pay off her massive debt. These subtle glances and the way her comrades sometimes cooed over her felt almost normal.

He had never indulged in any such thoughts and maintained a businesslike, if distant, regard for her.

But she'd had enough of his attitude. Not only had he tricked her into coming to the beach on vacation only to entertain the club's guests, he chided her for defending them against the locals earlier that day. He even had the audacity to slip an invoice under her door after dinner, indicating his dismay for having had to smooth things over with the ladies by sending them flowers. Since the guests had decided to return home after their troubling afternoon and Kyōya couldn't be bothered to waste travel fare over one day's stay, Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club were stuck at Kyōya's second home for the night.

She burst into his room angrily, sending the door flying into an adjacent wall. Kyōya's eyes darted to the doorway and before he could protest her lack of decorum and respect for his family's property, she stomped toward him. He was a bit shocked to see her addressing him with such haste and informality and, though she had a reputation for being feisty, she was seldom overcome with fury.

"Kyōya-Senpai, let's see how you like to be messed with." She towered over his chair and he looked up at her, half careless and half amused as he continued to towel-dry his hair after showering.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down, Haruhi." He collected his glasses from the side table and put them on. "Now, what seems to be troubling you?"

She snatched the glasses off his face and threw them to the ground.

He stood up and his voice rose. "Hey, those are –"

"I've heard enough. I can't believe the way you've been treating me. I work hard for your precious club and this is the thanks I get? An invoice?"

He sat back down and sighed. "Haruhi –"

"I'm not finished. It's not just the invoice. I mean, what's a couple thousand yen ontop of what I already owe? It's the rest, too. It's lying about your agenda and dragging all of us around. It's your blatant disregard for my privacy at home. What did I ever do to deserve any of that? You don't even treat me like a friend … or a girl." And he saw his advantage. He felt a rage building inside him; he even felt his cheeks flush slightly. How dare she! But he was overwhelmed with curiosity about what might happen next and steadied himself.

"Would you prefer to pay me some other way?" Kyōya casually crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

She recoiled, stopping to consider what he might be getting at. "I don't … I can't imagine what you're thinking."

"I've got enough time for you to figure it out. The others have already turned in. I reserved this wing for myself so that no one can disturb me in the morning. So you're free to shout at me until it's all out of your system. As you know, we can't have anyone making waves in the organization. Let's take care of this quickly."

Haruhi paused, unsure how to continue. She'd played this scenario over in her head dozens of times but he was never receptive in any of her plans. She knew he made a great effort to appear self-composed but was flooded with disbelief that he wasn't reacting with anything more than a clenched fist. Suddenly, his hand relaxed and he began to trace the pattern of the chair's upholstery.

"How would you like to make a deal? In exchange for your privacy, at least. I'm a private person myself so I understand how my interference has been disconcerting."

I'd like that, she thought. She relaxed a little as things began to go her way.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm only interested in money and sexual favors as payment. Since you don't have the one," he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "you'll need to remit with the other. Understood?"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes grew wide. She'd never heard him talk this way and, relative to the other members, couldn't imagine he'd be interested in sex. But it was clear business was still at the top of his motives.

"Fine. I'm ready to be done with all this nonsense and get back to my studies. What exactly is it you want?"

He leaned close to her and in an almost whisper allowed, "you'll find me simple and straightforward in my desires, so don't hesitate. I'm not expecting much and I don't want to be teased – it does nothing for me."

He began reaching for her face when a sharp slap took him by surprise. "You know what, Senpai? I don't want to make a deal with you. I want to give you a debt of your own."

"I'll have you know the subject is not up for debate. If you're not interested in moving forward with my suggestion, return to your –" A trembling hand covered his mouth. Damn, he thought, cut off again. Her insolence was starting to test his patience.

"Clearly you've misunderstood me. The whole problem relates to you being inconsiderate. You always get what you want out of other people; it's my turn now." She felt a smirk spread across his face, felt and heard a huff of derision slip between her fingers as his indignation lingered.

Haruhi felt herself throb and flush with embarrassment. What am I doing, she thought. Her mouth went dry and her heart raced. "This is a mistake." She turned on her heel and made for the door but was stopped by Kyōya's bare chest in the frame. She swallowed hard and slowly lifted her eyes to look at his face. His breathing was quick from racing her to the exit. Their eyes met and the same fear washed over them – that they would be unable to resist, unable to carry out their individual games. If this was about two-way punishment, why did it feel like a reward?

Another whisper, this time in her ear. "I think you should continue to indulge your assertive side. We don't see it often. Perhaps it will help you in serving our club." Still facing her, he reached for the door and locked it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Senpai, will you just let me go to my room? I'm really tired and I need some time to think." But she sounded dejected instead of defiant. He doesn't get it, she thought. Nothing has changed even though I tried a different approach.

"I think we can dispense with titles in private conversation, Haruhi." Kyōya retreated into his thoughts as he planned his next move. I'm showing her a side of me that no one else has seen, after all. I just have to keep the upper hand and this quarrel should be over in no time.

"Who do you think you are, Senpai?" She had intentionally ignored his request. She reddened and grew uncomfortable being alone with him, especially after that daring display she'd just made. He motioned for her to continue her speech, yawned a little as he became bored and waited for her to use up her anger.

"You don't seem to belong with the rest of us sometimes. You rarely participate and you've always got your head in a ledger. All the things we do, I doubt you even enjoy them a little bit. Why are you wasting your time?" With her arms crossed, she waited for an answer.

"Just because I don't wear my heart on my sleeve doesn't mean the club doesn't satisfy me."

"Well you sure have a way of making others unhappy. That includes me."

"Be honest." One of many useful ambiguous phrases that had helped Kyōya get what he wanted over the years. A devilish flicker crossed his eyes and he gained confidence.

"Fine - you don't make me unhappy. But I can't figure you out and it's driving me insane. And it's clear that I make you unhappy. So can I please just leave?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself that he'd never expressed such an opinion.

"The thing that makes me most unhappy, Haruhi, is your reserve when you're around me." He appeared to study her features meticulously. She tried to recount times when she'd kept her opinion to herself but there were few. What the hell was he talking about? She blushed at being so scrutinized and turned her back to him. She spent several moments considering what he might've meant and whirled around suddenly to face him.

"Just like you, I'm entitled to secrets."

Full of himself, he smiled a little. "I'm certain I know all of them. My thoroughness in research is unparalleled." She saw an opportunity to catch him by surprise and moved her face close to his, eyes narrowed. That'll freak him out, she thought - I don't think I've ever seen him so close to another person. She peered at him playfully and waited for something interesting to happen.

"What are you –," he fumbled. Inwardly, he panicked. He breathed out softly in awe and his face colored as he became uncertain. He didn't even have his glasses to hide behind now and while he wished she'd give him some space, he also didn't want her to back away.

"Go on - if you're so sure, guess what I'm thinking right now," she teased.

He was out of snide remarks and growing restless. She clearly hadn't figured it out yet, but she had stunned him. "I –," he hesitated. He blushed deeper and looked at his feet. For him, nervousness (and, well, most other emotions) looked like irritation.

So boring and predictable. I thought that would've really stirred him! She quickly determined there was only one option left. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him. He hastily freed himself from her grasp on his face, nearly losing his balance, and ended up with his back pressed against the door. He lowered his head again, hoping his hair would disguise the flush that had overcome his face. He mustered enough resolve to say, "Haruhi, I was bluffing earlier. I knew you wouldn't go for anything like that; I'm sorry for manipulating you."

She hadn't been as self-possessed as she thought she could be. It's just a peck, it's just Kyōya, and it's just to prove a point, so why did it feel so ... ? And since when does he apologize? "M-may I go now?" She gazed around the room uneasily and was brought back into focus when his hands gripped her shoulders.

"Do you want to?" His gaze was sharp and intense. It was the first time she'd ever seen him look ... worried, she guessed.

"N-no but ... this is ..."

His stare softened and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. He released his hold on her shoulders and his hands moved to tousle her hair, hold her cheek. He felt her relax in his arms and slowly pushed his tongue between her lips. The kiss strengthened as they explored one another's mouths, both unable to believe what they were doing and what was happening between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Exasperated, Haruhi pulled away, leaning her head back and breathing shakily. Kyōya was uneasy but instinctively focused on quietly kissing her neck, reaching under her arms to grasp her back. Suddenly he pulled her tightly into his chest, which was still carelessly uncovered. She felt her own breath on her face as it was repelled by his chest. His arms moved forward to her sides and his grip lightened as he neared her breasts. So nervous he closed his eyes, he was snapped out of the haze when Haruhi said, "Senpai". She had said it out of habit, while growing slowly more relaxed, and didn't mean to interrupt, but it turned his nervousness to embarrassment and anger.

Reality washed over him and he forced out a responsible lie in his usual unmoved voice. "I just remembered something I promised my Father I'd take care of. Do you mind seeing yourself to your room?"

Confused but relieved, Haruhi bowed gently and moved past him. She was lost in thought, biting her bottom lip, all the way down the dark and plushly-carpeted hall. "Did I do something wrong?"

Whether she was merely accepting or actually returning his advances, he couldn't tell. "Senpai?" he whispered into a clenched fist. "Is she just going along with it? Actually honoring the false deal I teased her about?" Come to think of it, she was hanging her head when she left ... well, I just have to confront her. There's no sense in wondering and making things awkward. Though I do need to make it seem like I had something to do for Father so she won't question my intentions. He strode to his armoire and pulled a neatly pressed shirt off the hanger. He slipped into it, deeply concentrating on how to proceed. He no longer felt like a gentleman and it bothered him. He collected his glasses and wondered if she felt used.

He heaved a sigh, closing the door behind him, and continued toward the kitchen. He needed to steady himself, to take some time to think. He wondered how late it must be now, hearing not a sound from any of the occupied rooms. Bleary-eyed in the dark, he groped for the refrigerator handle. He stood staring into the brightness for what seemed like ages, then shook himself alert. He wasn't hungry or thirsty but, upon spotting a few bottles of fine sake left over from one of his family's galas, he decided to pour himself a few cups. Both elbows rested against the marble countertop as he slouched into his cup of sake, his head slightly tilted and thinking to himself what an idiot he had been. Nothing had gone the way he envisioned it. And he knew no future advance could erase that, but he was determined to start fresh with Haruhi. He took the last cup in one gulp and, feeling a little courageous, ventured down the hall to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped short of reaching for the handle when he thought of the rudeness of visiting a woman's room uninvited. "Damnit - well, she is just one of us so why should it begin to feel weird now?" He raised his fist and knocked, careful to avoid being heard by the other members. Moments passed in silence. Is she asleep? He knocked again and was still met with no answer. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. Just as he was about to retreat, a faint "Kyō" was heard from within. Finding the door to be unlocked and thinking it a word of invitation, he pushed his way in. The room was dark except for a slit of light emitting from the bathroom. He heard water running. His face went warm and suddenly he became attentive to the sake's effects on his body. Why would she want me to come in when she's bathing? I guess we can just talk through the door.

"Mm, Kyōya ..."

His ears pricked and he approached the door. Barely able to produce a whisper, "y-yes? What is it, Haruhi?"

Her breathing became audible and she made indistinguishable sounds. "Unh, ah ..." She inhaled sharply and moaned.

Is she hurt? he was inclined to inquire. But his color drained when it dawned on him. With increasing curiosity, he pushed the door open slightly.

He could make out her figure posed in the shower, hands below her waist. She continued to intrigue him with the subvocal sounds she made, every now and then starting with a "K" and trailing off. He listened, mesmerized, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Senpai," she whispered passionately.

He became furious, somehow unable to accept that title he once coveted. He pushed the door open and walked toward the shower. Firmly, he tore back the shower curtain to reveal a blushing Haruhi, who was every bit the woman she had been pretending not to be for the last few months. He didn't know what he expected her to say or do, only that it seemed odd she was slightly smiling at his forced entrance.

The anger in his eyes piqued her interest and she didn't have to wonder long what would happen next, for fully-clothed and proper Kyōya stepped into the shower with her.

"What are you doing here by yourself if you wanted me?"

Thrown off, she jerked her head to face him and in the same moment she meant to make a retort, he suddenly pinned her back against the shower wall, exposed, kissing her roughly. Completely forgetting what she planned to say, she returned his kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to his soaked shirt. She tugged at it for a moment before he could be bothered to stop kissing her long enough to pull it off. He left his palms pressed against the wall as she began to stroke his chest and back. He loosened at her touch. His approach changed positions and she pulled at the soaking strands of hair that brushed against her face. He leaned his hips against her stomach and she felt the bulge that had built up in his now-ruined silk pants. Starting at his back, she lined the waistband with her hands, caressing his torso. He felt helpless and resisted the urge to cry out as she steadily approached the front. Unexpectedly, she shoved her hands further down until she felt the smoothness of his cock. His eyebrows wrinkled and he closed his eyes, let his mouth fall open. In the same instant he felt motionless he unskillfully unzipped his pants and stepped out of them in haste, looking completely serious and awake. He pressed his head between Haruhi's breasts, and, grabbing the back of her thighs, raised her petite frame to meet him. Standing strongly with one arm around her waist, he waited, and she buried her face on his shoulder, nodding that she was ready.

He slipped a finger inside her and motioned "come here". She began to wince and suck at his shoulder. He used two fingers to spread her lips and played languidly for a while. He began teasing her by starting to insert his finger and then withdrawing it quickly, making her frustrated and needy. She groaned and became restless, ready for something bigger, but he refused to give in.

"You have to say it right first."

"Wha ... Se –" Somewhat subdued, he placed a hushing finger on her lips. "Don't call me that. Don't call me your Senpai. Say it like you want to know me."

It all came to her in a flash, what had been wrong before. She leaned in and began kissing him forcefully, then pulled pack her face only far enough that she could whisper "Kyōya" onto his lips. In thankful disbelief, he let out a soft moan at the sound of it and entered her deeply. His tongue crossed his lips as he worked into a rhythm and she shivered, unable to control her reactions as she writhed against the tile. Her hair tangled, her nails dug into his shoulders and then traveled down his back to grasp his waist, pulling him in harder. He pushed the hair back from her face and rested his head on her cheek. He thrusted into her over and over and she panted wildly, begging to climax. One exquisite hand toyed with her nipples and she began to feel her sense of reality slipping away. He gritted his teeth as he stifled the urge to finish.

"Give me everything."

Another pleasant shock to his ears. He looked into her eyes pleadingly, unable to believe she was finally his.

The small smile she could manage assured him, and when he quickened his pace in her neither of them was unable to conceal their willingness. She reached both hands up to her mouth to muffle the moaning she couldn't help. Uncharacteristically, he grunted, surrendering to his desires as he had never done before. He reached for her hands, dragging them through his own hair, and muting her cries with his mouth.

"You?" he asked.

"Mmh," she agreed.

And as they came, eyes closed, each exhaled into the other.

"Don't bill me for the extra water ... Kyōya." She fought to catch her breath.

He gazed at her with a satisfied and sleepy expression, laughed, and reached for her towel.


End file.
